


Going through the Fire

by Razial



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Mutant Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Xander learns some shocking news that sends him on a journey with Tara by his side to find his real father who is having some serious issues of his own when his unknown past literal kicks him in the ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Total AU of Buffy from end of season 4 onwards. No Glory, but Dawn does exist and as for X-Men I am using the X-Men from Wolverine and the X-Men cartoon series and going from the end of the series with one difference, Emma didn’t sacrifice herself and lived.

Going through the Fire

By Razial

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its related media they belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else owns the rights, I also do not own the X-Men or any of its related media they belong to Marvel and Disney.

Pairing: Xander/Tara, Logan/Jean, Kurt/Wanda

Notes: Total AU of Buffy from end of season 4 onwards. No Glory, but Dawn does exist and as for X-Men I am using the X-Men from Wolverine and the X-Men cartoon series and going from the end of the series with one difference, Emma didn’t sacrifice herself and lived. 

Summary: Xander learns some shocking news that sends him on a journey with Tara by his side to find his real father who is having some serious issues of his own when his unknown past literal kicks him in the ass.

Chapter 1

(Sunnydale Hospital)

Xander Harris groaned as he awoke on the hospital bed feeling tired and sore all over. It took a few minutes for his memory of the night before came back to him. The final battle against Adam and his army of demons. It had been a tight fight, without the help of the remaining soldiers from the now defunct Initiative program it would have been impossible to stop Adam’s plans. They had helped hold of the demons while they had pulled off their plan of the enjoining spell that had fused them all into one being for a short time. He had the hardest part as being the heart of the being and holding strong while Buffy battled Adam. In the end their plan had worked and Adam was killed before his plan could be completed. That had left them to mop up the rest of the demons who were intent on killing them all. Most of the soldiers had died in the attack by that point, but they each ended up taking a lot of damage, but thankfully they succeeded and the few remaining demons had fled. 

The damage he had taken had unfortunately had been worse that he had first thought. A large gash had been opened up in his left leg and he had eventually collapsed from blood loss. He had faded in and out during the rest of the battle. Tara had defended him with her magic as best she could while also supporting the others and seeing as he was here then she clearly succeeded in doing both, all the way through the remaining fight. Looking around he noted Tara slumped in a chair off to the side clearly asleep. He frowned, wondering where Buffy and the others were and why only Tara had stuck around to see if he was okay. When he tried to move himself into a sitting position he couldn’t help jarring his injured leg and hissing in pain. This caused Tara to wake up with a small grunt before blinking wildly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Xander, thank the goddess you are awake,” Tara said with a smile as she stood up and moved to the side of his bed. “You’ve been out for two days,” she said much to his shock as he realized his thoughts about how long he had been out were way off base. ‘Two days, how bad had his blood loss been?’ he wondered. 

“Two days? That’s impossible,” he finally managed to say in response. “I couldn’t have been hurt that badly,” he protested.   
“The demon’s claws ripped open two of your arteries Xander, you almost bled to death,” Tara told him and he could see the clear fear that she had felt due to that in her eyes as she spoke.

“If it opened my arteries Tara I should be dead, no way about it,” Xander shot back as calmly as he could. “I should have bled out. Why didn’t I?” he demanded to know. 

“That’s where things get a little strange, it seems according to the doctors that your wounds just started healing themselves,” Tara explained as best she could as she was still trying to sort out the truth in her head. “It was a slow process, but while you almost flat lined twice during the night you were brought in, you just never seemed to reach critical blood loss and that was when the scans detected the fact that your arteries were healing as was the gash in your leg, arm and chest,” she went on. 

“Holy shit,” Xander whispered not even bothering to ask if she was kidding him because he could see it in her eyes that she wasn’t trying to play a joke on him. Somehow he had survived what should have been a lethal injury. He should be dead by all rights and yet somehow he was still here and very much alive. “How?” he asked. 

“They brought your parents in to donate blood before they realized you were healing yourself and found out that your blood type and your fathers did not match,” Tara paused a second before continuing. “Alex, Tony is not your father which caused a huge argument between him and Jessica before he stormed out and told her that you and her were no longer welcome in his house,” she informed him causing him even more of a shock. 

He had always wished that Tony Harris wasn’t his father because the man was a drunk and liked to physical hit him and his mother, and no matter how many times they had reported him he had always gotten off the hook thanks to Stein protecting him. Now he had gotten his wish. Tony wasn’t his father but that begged the question who was? He noted Tara had yet again called him Alex, something she had started doing a few months back, especially if she was particularly worried about him. Even though she was fairly new to the group she had quickly proven to be a good friend and ally in the fight. He was quite fond of her and while he tried not to think about it he also couldn’t deny he had developed a personal interest in her. However, knowing some of her history he had not tried anything, especially as Willow seemed quite territorial about Tara as if only she could be that close to her. 

He couldn’t help but believe Willow’s change of attitude was due to her abandonment issues now that Oz had left her some months back. That along with her parents’ constant absences were starting to affect her and thus it seemed she had become obsessive about her new friend. Or maybe he was just seeing things that were not there. He rubbed his eyes knowing he was in for a very long conversation with his mother when she turned up. 

“Alex, the doctors were basically stating you’re a Mutant,” Tara admitted causing him even further shock as he now stared at her with wide eyes unsure how to respond. “That caused a lot of mumblings and disquiet between them, it seems quite a few of them have Mutant phobia,” she told him.

“Oh shit, this isn’t good,” Xander groaned as he palmed his face in disbelief. “Tara, where are Buffy and the others?” he asked as he took his hand away and locked his gaze on hers. 

“Buffy wasn’t in a good place when it seemed you would die. She was very upset as were Joyce and Dawn, but that changed when she overheard the doctors talking about the possibility of you being a Mutant the next day after the scans showed you healing,” Tara slowly admitted with a sigh. 

“So she doesn’t like the idea of Mutants huh?” Xander asked somewhat unsurprised by this news and yet due the fact she had so easily gotten involved with a damn vampire he found her disquiet about Mutants somewhat hypocritical. 

“It would seem so. I’m not sure exactly. Willow was shocked beyond belief, but she stayed for a while,” Tara answered uneasily. “She went home to eat, shower and get a change of clothes and should be back later and the same goes for Joyce and Dawn,” she told him with what she hoped was a small smile. “Giles is still here, but went to get us some food and drink. I don’t really know what their views on Mutants are,” she added.

“You don’t seem to bothered by this revelation Tara,” Xander observed pushing his troubled thoughts about how Buffy and how the others felt about his being a Mutant. 

“There is no reason why I should be bothered Alex,” Tara responded before taking a deep breath as she prepared to reveal her biggest secret. “I’m a Mutant also, what I call magic is actually my Mutant powers which are I guess magic based, but come from my Mutant gene and not from spell books and the like,” she explained. “I use the pretext of being a witch to cover being a Mutant so I can escape Mutant haters. As to the reason I’ve not told Buffy and the others well I was uncertain how’d they react and now I at least know how Buffy would,” she added with a grimace. 

“So that is why Willow always failed to learn how to do the things you can or if she does manage to learn anything it is a very slow process?” Xander inquired with some interest.

“Yes, even those times where we’ve managed to sync up our combined abilities it is mostly my Mutant gene doing the work guiding her magic to do what I wish,” Tara answered. “I discovered I was a Mutant after running away from home. I was found by a man who likes to teach Mutants how to use their powers once they activate,” she informed him. “He has a school somewhere in Westchester New York. I’ve never been there, but he told me a lot about it that I sometimes wish I had gone there before choosing to come here,” she admitted. 

“Why didn’t you go?” Xander inquired with a raised eyebrow as he learnt more about Tara than the others knew. Which was making him feel they had a closer connection than he had originally thought. 

“At the time the man who is called Professor Xavier was on a mission to locate a dangerous enemy who had captured a friend of his. He told me it would probably take a long while, but he still took some time to teach me to control my gifts before moving on,” Tara answered as she pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ears. “I decided to come here as it gave me the perfect place to hide from my family. It is such a small town in the middle of nowhere I couldn’t fathom them tracking me down,” she said and she still prayed that held true. The last thing she wanted was for them to track her down; they were the worst kind of people she could think of. 

“Maybe we can discuss that issue later. I think I can relate a little where my father or the guy I thought was my father is concerned,” Xander offered gently not wanting to push her on a subject he could tell was painful. “You know I have read up on Mutants. I thought the gene usually activated when you hit your early teens?” he inquired.

“In most cases that is true Alex, but in some rare cases it only activates when they are under great stress or maybe facing death,” Tara answered as best she could as she recalled what the Professor had told her to which Xander nodded in understanding. 

“So my wounds were bad enough to activate my gene and thus I can now heal myself,” Xander mused mostly to himself. “I wonder just how far that ability will go,” he wondered before scratching his left hand which had begun to irritate him for reasons that were beyond him. 

At that moment the door to the room he was in opened and Giles and to his surprise his mother stepped into the room with food and drinks. Xander was glad to see his mother as he had a lot of questions to ask her, but he knew he’d have to take it slow or she would leave or maybe get upset. 

“Ah Xander I am glad to see you are finally awake,” Giles said in greeting as he handed Tara a sausage roll and a coffee. “How do you feel?” he inquired as he sat with his own coffee and sandwich. 

“Tired, still sore as hell and for reasons I don’t understand the back of my hands are itching like crazy,” Xander responded to which his mother paled slightly. “Mom, are you okay?” he asked as he took note of her pale features. 

“Not really Alexander, this entire thing has brought a lot of secrets out of my past I would have preferred stay buried,” Jessica admitted with a sigh. “I am sure by now Tara has filled you in on the fact that Tony isn’t your real father?” she asked to which Xander nodded. 

“And nothing could make me happier than that piece of news Mom,” Xander shot back with a slight wince as he readjusted himself in the bed. “I’ve hated that man for years for how he’s treated us and more to the point that he is a drunken abusive asshole who cares for nothing but himself,” he spat in a spike of anger causing Giles to frown as he had often wondered about the boy’s home life and now he had conformation about his suspicions. “The fact that’s he’s kicked us out doesn’t bother me one bit,” he stated.

“No I suppose I can understand that Alexander, but Tony did serve a purpose which is why I stayed with him these long years even with the way he treated us and for that I’m sorry,” Jessica admitted with a long sigh. “He hid us Alex from people who would do anything to get their hands on you,” she told him. 

“Why?” Xander asked, suddenly very wary.

“Your father’s Mutant abilities were highly sought by many unsavory government groups who wanted to use him as a weapon. Some had succeeded even before I met him and while he had escaped from them they never stopped searching for him,” Jessica explained, wishing this wasn’t happening. “I had hoped and prayed you wouldn’t inherited your father’s gifts, but it now seems you have, and Alex if those groups find out about you then they will come after you for the same reasons,” she warned him. 

“Who is my real father Mom?” Xander asked, even as he felt a deep chilling sense of fear at just what his mother was telling him. 

“His name is Logan and he is also known as the Wolverine,” Jessica admitted. “I met him in my late teens, we had several months together before he was forced to flee when one of the groups after him came for him,” she continued. “We had just discovered I was pregnant, but he knew he couldn’t stay with us or he’d be paining a target on us and thus he told me to leave and find a way of hiding myself and our son and I did that by coming to this shit hole of a town and marrying Tony,” she pushed one, even though the memories of that time still hurt to think about. “This town is small and in the middle of nowhere and due to the supernatural menace seems to keep the government agencies away from it,” she stopped here as she noted how Xander’s eyes widened as she admitted knowing about the supernatural. 

“You knew, all this time you knew about what goes on in this town and you never said a damn word?” Xander growled out as the itching in his hands got worse and he ploughed his fists into the mattress. “Jessie is dead because we didn’t know what was going on, you could have warned us Mom,” he spat. 

“I couldn’t Alex,” Jessica argued with a wince at the reminder of the boy who had been her son’s best friend and almost had been like a brother. “I didn’t want that kind of fear to be a part of your life until there was no other choice in the matter. I’m sorry, so very sorry about Jessie, but I made a choice that I hoped was for the best,” she tried to explain her reasoning. “Yes it put you at risk from not knowing, but at least you were not burdened by the fear of what was truly out there and I guess I was worried that fear might activate your gene,” she admitted. 

Xander did his best to keep his raging emotions under control as he tried to understand his mother’s point of view, but it was so very hard. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from his hands and three bone claws ripped out of both hands causing him to yell out as the others jumped slightly. 

“Oh god,” Xander groaned as he stared at his hands. 

“My word, what are those?” Giles wondered aloud unable to look away. 

“Bone claws, his father had them originally until he was captured by a rogue agency who coated his entire skeleton with a special kind of metal making him very hard to kill,” Jessica said as she got up and moved to her son’s side as did Tara on the other end of the bed. “Focus on retracting them Alexander, please just focus,” she instructed him, knowing it was best the doctors wouldn’t see his claws or everything they had gone through would have been for nothing. 

Xander closed his eyes and focused as best as he could on doing what his mother had told him to do. Slowly and painfully the claws retracted back into his hands. He stared at them even as Tara placed a calming hand on his shoulder, the sudden opening of the door made them all jump as two doctors walked in with clipboards. 

“Ah Mr. Harris good you are awake finally, my name is Doctor Winston,” the first doctor said with a smile showing no hint of worry about him being a Mutant while the doctor behind him grumbled and glared showing exactly what he thought. “How do you feel?” he inquired. 

“Tired, sore and my leg still hurts, but other than that I feel fine,” Xander responded, trying to act normally as if his claws hadn’t just ripped out of his hands. 

“Your leg might be sore for a day or two, but considering the damage to it when you were first brought in that is amazing in itself,” Winston told him in response as he checked his chart. “I’m not sure how to say this, but in truth by all rights you should be dead. Were it not for what I would call a miracle you would be,” he added. 

“You dare compare a freak of nature to a miracle Max? That is blasphemy,” the second doctor spat in outrage. 

“I would thank you to keep your religious intolerance to yourself Doctor Fairfax,” Winston shot back with a glare. “You are a doctor and you took an oath to help all people who are in need of healing, no matter what their skin color, their religion, their blood or their damn genes so kindly do your job or I will file a report against you. Are we clear?” he demanded to know. 

“Yes sir,” Fairfax growled out, hating to have been overruled and being reminded of his doctor’s oath at a time he was confronted by the presence of a thing he considered unnatural. “Your wounds have all but vanished, you should be able to be discharged within the next couple of hours,” he stated before turning on his heels and walking out. 

“I’m sorry about him, some people will never learn to just accept people for what they are people, no matter if they have different religions, different nationalities, or are Mutants they are all still human beings,” Winston said apologetically. “His religion however makes it worse when it comes to Mutants,” he added. 

“It’s okay Doc, people like that have always existed and will always exist sadly,” Xander replied with a shrug. “It’s like the Nazi’s and the Jews back in World War 2 or all that religious arguments and wars going on in the Middle East. Some people just can’t accept other people no matter what,” he stated. “Being a Mutant is no different than being a Jew during the war, except people can’t seem to see the similarity. They keep hating because they don’t understand what it is to be different,” he said. 

“I couldn’t have put it better Mr. Harris,” Winston agreed. “But back to you. Fairfax was correct I think we can release you in the next two hours as there seems to be no chance of you dying or reopening your wound. So I will begin the paperwork and then you can go,” he told them before smiling and then leaving as well. 

“At least that’s something. I don’t like hospitals,” Xander grumbled. 

“No one does if they are in their right minds Alex,” Tara said in response. “Horrible food and usually uncomfortable beds and no TV,” she added. 

“That begs the question though where are we going to stay?” Jessica said, bringing up a topic she had been hesitant to do until now. “Tony kicked us out, more than likely he is trashing most of our things,” she added with a sad shake of her head. 

“First we get what can from the house no matter what Tony has to say about it and then I guess we’ll have to stay at a hotel although that doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence as they have no resistance to vampires getting in,” Xander stated. 

“We’ll go with you to ensure Tony doesn’t try anything,” Giles offered as he quickly finished his sandwich and coffee. “I must say Xander, this twist in your status does explain a few things I’ve wondered about,” he mused. 

“Such as Giles?” Xander inquired turning to face the ex-watcher. 

“You’ve always displayed an ability to heal quickly even if not as quickly as you’ve just done in the last day or so, what would be months for some turned out to be weeks for you when you broke your arm during our struggles with Angelus,” Giles responded as he removed his glasses and polished them before replacing them. “Also out of everyone affected by Ethan’s spell during that particular Halloween you were the only one to retain anything from that night. I now believe it may be due to you being a Mutant hence your genetics are different,” he continued to speculate. “Also you’ve proven quite adept at fighting the various vampires and demons we’ve encountered over the years without any formal training. I can’t help but wonder if your Mutant abilities might not be behind that fact as well now that I know about it,” he finished. 

“You don’t look surprised Jessica by what has been said?” Tara noted having been watching Xander’s mother as Giles spoke. 

“I’m not, I knew what Alexander was doing with his life and no matter how much I wish he wasn’t risking his life, I couldn’t help but be proud and wonder just how much of his father he had in him as Logan would never have ignored such a treat either,” Jessica answered as Xander turned to look at her. “Even without his Mutant gene being active he still fought against the things in the dark,” she stated proudly. 

“You should have told me Mom, so much could have been avoided,” Xander said as calmly as he could. 

“Perhaps or perhaps things would have been worse Alexander, we make our choices as best we can and can only pray they are the right ones,” Jessica countered. “Like your choice to lie to your friend Buffy about that spell you and Cordelia were talking about just after she came back from running away last year,” she pointed out. 

Xander flinched at that reminder of a time that he didn’t like to remember. His lie about the soul spell had been done with the best of intentions, but neither Buffy nor Willow had taken it as such and it had taken him a lot of time to earn their trust again. And yet where he faced with that same situation again he knew in he would make the same choice again in a heartbeat, because by making that choice he had ensured Buffy’s and maybe the world’s very survival. 

“Point taken Mom,” Xander conceded with a small smile. “We can’t really judge other people’s choice’s unless we’ve been in their shoes facing what they were facing when they made those choices,” he said, sounding as if he was quoting someone. 

“Indeed Xander, very wise words indeed,” Giles agreed with a smile wishing sometimes that Buffy sometimes had such insightful moments instead of always acting somewhat rashly. “If I may offer an alternative to a motel, I could offer the spare room and my couch until you find another place to stay,” he offered with a small smile. 

“Are you sure we wouldn’t be a problem Mr. Giles?” Jessica inquired hesitantly. 

“Not at all, since the school was blown up I have had little contact except for Xander, Tara and the others and while my ownership of the magic shop gets me out of the house I still talk to so very few people and it can get lonely,” Giles admitted with a wave of his hand. 

Jessica looked to Xander who nodded his head and she smiled as she turned back to Xander. “Then we graciously accept your offer of accommodations,” she said to which Giles nodded.

Tara smiled glad to see that at least Xander and his mother would have a place to go once he was discharged. Clearly the news he was a Mutant and that she was too had not impacted him to badly for which she was glad. To be honest she felt relieved to know there was another in their group who was like her. It had been a burden hiding it from the group especially as Willow kept demanding she teach her more and more basics of magic which she couldn’t really do as her abilities were not the same as Willow’s. The door opening again made them all look to see Joyce, Dawn and Willow all looking refreshed and relieved to see Xander awake. Dawn quickly rushed forward and climbed onto the bed to hug Xander who quickly returned it. Joyce smiled knowing her youngest daughter had a bit of a crush on Xander. 

“Good to see you Dawny,” Xander said with a smile. “How you been?” he asked. 

“Better now that you’re awake Xander. We were worried you’d never wake up,” Dawn answered, pushing her head against Xander’s chest so she could hear his heartbeat. “Stupid Buffy said nasty things, so I kicked her in the shins,” she admitted with her own version of an evil grin. 

Xander tried not to grimace at that piece of information as he looked up and took note of Joyce looking somewhat upset so clearly she too wasn’t happy with her eldest daughter. 

“It’s okay Dawn. Buffy can be an idiot sometimes about things she doesn’t understand,” Xander told her as he ran a hand through her hair to settle her back down. “But no matter what happens between me and your sister we are always going to be friends, okay?” he assured her. 

“You promise?” Dawn asked tentatively. 

“I promise my friendship with you and your mother goes beyond my friendship with Buffy,” Xander told her. “If you ever need me all you have to do is call and I’ll be there,” he swore to which Dawn grinned happily and snuggled back against him while Joyce couldn’t help but smile also being pleased to see her youngest so happy. 

Xander had become a good friend to not just Buffy but also to herself and Dawn and it was clear Dawn thought the world of the young man. Once she had hoped maybe a relationship between Xander and Buffy might be an option, sadly Angel got in the way of that ever being a possibility. She still shivered in disgust whenever her thoughts touched on her daughter’s relationship with that souled vampire and what it had led to. Death, torture and sorrow leading to her daughter running away from home. That summer had been the worst of her life watching and waiting for Buffy’s return. Of course she’d also had to watch as Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Oz and Giles had struggled to hold back the demons and vampires without a Slayer. Each had come back each night with various wounds and injuries especially Xander, but one thing that always stuck in her mind was Xander’s constant visits to check in on her and Dawn. This was why she found her eldest daughters sudden disquiet about Xander disturbing. So Xander was a Mutant she did not feel this presented any kind of threat to any of them. She felt Buffy should be delighted that Xander was a Mutant with the ability to heal or Xander would now be dead, another lost friend to the fight. But instead Buffy seemed to only care about the possible threat he might bring by being a Mutant. as if Xander would ever be a danger to any of them. 

“Buffy will get over it Xander I am sure. I don’t exactly know why she is so uneasy about you being a Mutant, but I have a feeling there is something she isn’t telling us, but I intend to press her when I get back,” Joyce assured him. 

“Don’t cause an argument on my behalf Joyce. I’ve dealt with Buffy’s temper and unease and mistrust before and back then I deserved some of it,” Xander told the woman. “Now I really don’t care about it. We’re still friends, but I guess we’ve never recovered that easy going bond we used to have before I had to lie to her,” he mused. 

“You did what you had to Xander, for her and your friends and more importantly for the world,” Joyce argued with a frown. “She knows that, this however is over a topic that is more sensitive and completely outside your control,” she pointed out. “No, she is hiding something and I do not like it, especially when it could cause problems within the group,” she stated. 

“I would suggest being tactful as I have found Buffy is never receptive to aggressive questioning,” Giles suggested.

“Oh well observed thank you Rupert, but still the reminder is taken,” Joyce replied knowing that her Buffy had a wicked temper once roused. 

“Willow, you’ve been awfully quiet. Any reason why?” Tara inquired having taken note of the read head’s silence. 

“I’m just still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Xander the guy I’ve known nearly my entire life is a Mutant,” Willow answered somewhat absently. “I mean I’ve got nothing against Mutants, in fact I find them fascinating to study like how their genes allow them access to such powers and skills,” she said in a rush when she noted Xander and Tara frown at her response. “I mean just how is it that each Mutant has a different set of powers and skills?” she wondered aloud. 

“We get the point Willow,” Tara said, just able to resist rolling her eyes at the red head’s eagerness for knowledge. A trait that had gotten her into trouble before and she was certain would do so again. 

“Sorry, but now Xander is a Mutant and that means he now has access to such power,” Willow said with a smile. “We know he can heal and I wonder if that is all he has,” she added locking her gaze with Xander’s, who did his best not to give anything away.

“We have no idea and we have plenty of time to explore that idea Willow, but for now I think all Xander wishes is to get out of this hospital,” Giles cut her off before she could say anything else. 

“To damn true Giles,” Xander agreed with a smile and a nod of his head. 

At that moment the door opened again and Doctor Winston returned with a sheet of papers he handed to Jessica to sign. Jessica looked over the document noting it was a standard release form and signed it and then handed it back.

“Now you can go anytime you wish, but I would advise you stay at least another hour just to ensure your leg is in good order and the pain has receded. Granted with your new ability I doubt you have anything to truly fear in that regard Mr. Harris,” Winston informed him. “Still having said that, if you suffer any lingering pain or trouble with your leg please return to see me,” he told him. 

“Will do Doc,” Xander assured him as he slowly got off the bed and stood up and strangely enough without any lingering effects. “Damn it’s almost like I was never wounded,” he mused aloud. 

“We’ll leave you to get changed Xander and then we can go and get our stuff or whatever is left of it after Tony has gotten through with it,” Jessica said as she led the others out.   
Tara remained behind for a few minutes watching as Xander tested his leg. She smiled as he looked quite happy to be able to move around so easily. She didn’t notice any signs of pain from him as he moved and that was a good sign. “Take it easy Alex, you don’t want to overdo it and end up stuck back in that bed, do you?” she teased him lightly making him look up in surprise before he smirked back. 

“You know I don’t actually mind you calling me Alex,” Xander admitted. “Mom usually calls me Alexander and everyone else just calls me Xander, no one has called me Alex until you started doing it and I have to say I don’t mind it,” he added to which Tara smiled wider.

“Nice to know, see you in a minute Alex,” Tara shot back before turning and exiting the room as well catching a frown on Willow’s face as she did so, moving over to where Dawn stood with her mother she wondered what was bothering the red head. 

Xander exited the room a few minutes later and was dressed in the fresh change of clothes he’d found on one of the chairs. He guessed his blood soaked pants had been thrown away. Nodding at the others they turned and left the hospital. Xander wasn’t exactly looking forward to seeing Tony again, but knowing he wasn’t his father put things into perspective and he swore he would never allow him to touch him or his mother ever again.  
2\. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Xavier’s School for the gifted, Westchester New York)

Logan ran a tired hand down his face as he looked over the comatose form of his mentor and friend Professor Xavier. It had been four weeks since they had managed to stop the destruction of the world leading to the bleak future Charles was currently stuck in. They had managed to stop the Phoenix force within Jean laying waste to everything. The interference from the Hellfire Club had almost been disastrous for them all. It hadn’t helped that Magneto had also started his damn war with Senator Kelly. Still thanks to Emma Frost’s almost sacrifice they had pulled off a win. Sadly, according to Charles, while one bleak future had been adverted another had been created. To be honest the whole thing left him feeling kind of wary. Had it not been for that last minute warning about trusting Frost the whole thing might have ended as it had in Chuck’s future. Scratching at his beard he wondered just what the next step was? Things had been quiet since then at least, except for personal issues. First there was the trouble brewing between Scott, Emma and Jean. Before all this started Scott and Jean were a couple, then Jean vanished when the mansion exploded as the Hellfire Club tried to capture Jean. During the battle to change the future Scott had formed a strong bond to Emma, and even though Jean had been returned to them that bond still existed and seemed to be even stronger after she almost died helping stop Phoenix. 

Jean hadn’t been happy to find that the blond telepath had seemed to replace her as Scott’s main focus and possibly even love. There were cracks in their relationship and he had done his best to try and stay out of it considering he had been the cause of any previous trouble between the two. While his feelings for Jean hadn’t faded while she had been missing he didn’t want to cause her anymore trouble with Scott. So for now he had tried to stay neutral in the matter especially as he was the leader of the X-Men. Then there was the fact Kurt had returned to Genosha at the request of Wanda Maximoff, the daughter of Magneto, and her sister Lorna had exiled their father from the island state after his attempt at war almost destroyed the island and caused much death and injury. It seems the growing bond between Kurt and Wanda remained strong even after what had gone down during his capture by Mojo. He didn’t exactly worry, the kid was in much danger as Wanda and Lorna were vastly different than their father and brother who had gone into exile with their father. Still Kitty hadn’t been happy with Kurt’s choice to leave without even thinking about it just because Wanda asked for his help. If he was honest with himself he felt that Kitty was reacting out of deeper feelings for Kurt than she realized she had.

His friendship with Rogue was still slightly rocky even with her finally re-joining the team full time and helping in their last couple of missions before the big showdown to stop Phoenix. He knew his often absences had hurt her in the past, but she knew that sometimes he just had to answer the call in his soul to wander around. Staying in one place for any length of time was hard for him. Her comparison just that she was just like him just before everything had gone to hell was slightly accurate, but she didn’t have a primal spirit lurking in her soul urging her to hunt, kill or mate. It was a constant struggle to keep the beast contained, and that she didn’t and could never truly understand no matter how much she argued that she could. Still having her back in the team eased the stress he had been under since this all began. The question now was just how they dealt with all this crap before the shit hit the fan again. 

“It is worrying isn’t it? That so many personal issues still need tending to, hopefully before we get thrown back into the fire,” Jean’s calm and soothing voice shook him from his thoughts. Turning he watched as the red headed telepath walked into the room and came to a stop beside him, she looked tired and worried.   
“Worrying doesn’t even scratch the surface darling. Scott’s been so out of control until we finally tracked you down I kept thinking he was either gonna get himself killed or one of the others,” Logan replied. “He got reckless, yet even then he seemed to bond with Frost in a way that is beyond me and even now that he has you back he isn’t exactly treating you as the love of his life as he did before, because he’s almost always with her,” he added with a shake of his head just plain confused at the man’s actions of late. 

“If you think you’re confused Logan just imagine how I feel,” Jean said with a brittle smile. “I thought everything would be fine once I was rescued and my memory fully returned. Granted there are things that still had to be sorted out from just before everything went to hell, but now it is like he is an entirely different person,” she explained. “His attention has been more on Frost than me and sometimes I can’t help but feel that he is trying to get payback for me and you and our connection,” she stated before pausing as Logan suddenly stiffened as she brought up their rather complicated feelings towards one another. “I know Logan things between us aren’t easy. I know how you feel about me and I can’t say I don’t have feelings for you either, though I’ve never confessed that before it’s the truth,” she admitted. 

“But you’re with one eye,” Logan said as calmly as he could, even though his heart sped up at Jean’s admission. “He was your choice,” he added softly as he tried to ignore the pain that very fact caused him. 

Jean had made her choice just before the mansion had been destroyed and Jean and Charles had vanished, this had come just after the huge fight between him and Scott although he had never returned any of the hits Scott had landed on him due to his promise to Jean not to. That fact had never faded from his mind in the year that had passed since that moment, even as they searched for Jean and fought to change the future Charles had found himself stuck in. Jean closed her eyes as she felt the pain Logan was currently feeling as he thought about the past and her choice at that time. She had made the best choice she could at the time. She and Scott had been together as a couple for two years and had been friends for a lot longer before Logan had roared into their lives on his bike. She recalled her first glance at the wild man as he glanced at her in the window causing her to blush at the look in his eyes. 

She had never met anyone like him, so primal and uncontained and a man who never followed the rules. He hadn’t cared she’d been in a relationship as he began to pursue her for the next two years until disaster had struck them all, and while she had stayed loyal to Scott she couldn’t deny she had been so very tempted by Logan. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Logan and noted he had closed his eyes as his head leaned against the wall. She hadn’t wanted to hurt him, but after the fight between Scott and Logan she had decided a choice needed to be made and while she did have feelings for Logan she decided she loved Scott more or at least that is what she had told herself at the time she had begun to realize now that maybe she had been lying to herself to ensure she didn’t hurt Scott who she had known longer. 

“I made what I hoped was the choice that would hurt less. I’ve known Scott so long and I didn’t want to hurt him by leaving him so I chose to stay with him,” Jean admitted finally, causing Logan to turn to look at her even though she continued to stare straight ahead. “I told myself I loved him more, but I’ve had time to reflect, especially since Scott has been ignoring me in favor of Frost and I’ve found I was lying to myself so I could avoid hurting someone I had known longer,” she continued. “I didn’t intend to hurt you Logan, but sadly that is what happened, and then everything erupted when the Hellfire Club tried to capture me setting off the chain of events leading us here,” she finished. 

“I doubt they intended for Frost to fall for Summers or he for her did they?” Logan mused with a snort, trying his hardest not to see too much into what Jean had just admitted even though he desperately wanted to. 

“No that wasn’t in their plans and while it did help us save the world and change the future it has done nothing but cause me a headache and the longer it continues the harder it is for me to keep my temper when I see them together,” Jean shot back. 

“Then let your temper out Jeannie, he has no right to do this to you, especially after all he did trying to find you while you were missing, making us all think he was still nuts about you when clearly that isn’t the case anymore,” Logan advised. “He needs to make a choice just like he tried to make you make a choice before all this shit happened,” he paused as he gently reached out and cupped her cheek and turned her so she was looking at him. Her eyes instantly locked onto his. “I love you Jeannie, I always have and no matter how hard I try I can’t stop it,” he admitted, causing her to hold her breath. “I will always be here for you no matter what you and Scott finally decide, all I can hope is one day we will get our chance and if not then I will just be glad you are my friend,” he added hoping like hell he hadn’t just fucked up by confessing his true feelings even if she already knew.

Jean finally let out the breath she had been holding as Logan straight up confessed what she had already known just from the look in his eyes. He loved her and yet even if she decided to stay with Scott he had basically admitted he would content himself with just being her friend even if seeing her and Scott together hurt him every damn day. Unable to help herself or stop her own feelings for Logan getting the better of her she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against his in a slow sensual kiss. Logan hesitated for a brief second before pulling her closer and turning the kiss more passionate and heated as he knew Jean would regain control of herself which she did a few seconds later when she pulled away but she didn’t leave. She continued to stare at him looking slightly lost, but clearly temped to kiss him again. He felt the primal beast within urge him to press her, but he resisted its silent whispers. 

“This is just going to get messier, isn’t it?” Jean asked with a shake of her head. 

“More than likely darling, you do what you need to and find out where you stand I’m not going anywhere I swear,” Logan answered. 

Jean nodded before she reached out and touched his face briefly before she turned around and went looking for Scott. It was time she and him had a long overdue talk. Yet even as she walked away her mind replayed the brief heated kiss she had just exchanged with Logan and she couldn’t deny the desire that swam inside her just thinking about it. Yes, things were going to get messier no matter what was decided between her and Scott. She just hoped whatever happened they could all remain friends and more importantly teammates. Logan watched her go and couldn’t help but to sigh sadly. Did he really think he had a chance of Jean leaving Scott for him? He somewhat doubted it, but he always held onto hope. 

“Yes hope is the greatest gift man was ever given, you lose that hope and all is lost,” Charles’s voice suddenly echoed in his mind and when he turned to face the bed where the Professor was he suddenly found himself in the astral plane facing his friend’s mental projection through time. 

“Hey Chuck, didn’t know you were listening in,” Logan greeted him. 

“I didn’t mean to, but I sensed you and Jean near my body and thus sought to contact you. However, I’m glad I did because I can see that while things have settled for the team somewhat since the Phoenix was defeated not all things have been settled,” Xavier said in response. “I don’t mean to pry Logan, but you must tread carefully here. I know you and Jean have feelings for one another but you already know what getting in the middle of her and Scott can do to you and the team,” he cautioned him. 

“I know Chuck believe me I know, but it isn’t just me this time,” Logan replied, suddenly feeling tired. “Scooter’s fallen for Frost and has been ignoring Jean since all this shit ended. He spends more time with the blond than he does with his girlfriend. I’m not trying to split them up I just advised her to confront him on where they stand before anymore shit hit us,” he explained.

“I see, this is slightly troubling and yet I suppose whatever happens it is Jean’s and Scott’s choices that matter here,” Xavier mused, looking disturbed. “I trust in the end the best choices will be made in the end for everyone’s sake. In the mean time I did seek you out for a reason Logan,” he added moving things to another topic. 

“What’s up?” Logan asked suddenly alert just in case their short period of calm was over. 

“I’ve been doing what information gathering I can from the sources we can find where we are, it seems this new future we are now in has a lot to do with Sinister even though he is not the main adversary we face,” Xavier informed him. “But clearly he is behind the rise of the Mutant alpha known as Apocalypse, information on him is sadly harder to come by but it seems he is unlike any foe we have fought before. However, what I did find seems to suggest he has been around a lot longer than seems possible going as far back as ancient Egypt,” he explained his eye darkening with concern at just how hard a task they now faced. “In your time he seems to be in some form of Hibernation in his tomb. If I’m reading what little I have right he pops up every thousand years or so and then vanishes again when he is defeated,” he added. 

“So we stop Sinister we stop this Apocalypse then?” Logan inquired. 

“I do not believe it will be that simple and going after Sinister now might just be what sets him on the path to finding Apocalypse in the first place. No, for now I just want you to find him and observe him anyway you can,” Xavier said with a dismissive wave of his hand at Logan’s suggestion. “Find out who his allies are, where he conducts his research and more importantly just what his research is at this moment in time,” he advised. 

“And if he is looking into this Apocalypse guy?” Logan inquired. 

“Then do all you can to stop him from locating Apocalypse’s tomb and raising him. If we can do that we may alter the future once more and this time make it truly for the better of us all,” Xavier answered hopefully, to which Logan nodded even as the mental contact ended and he found himself once more looking at Xavier’s comatose body. 

“Don’t worry Chuck the X-Men are on it,” Logan promised as he turned and exited the room to locate the others and inform them of what Charles had told him.  
3\. Chapter 3

(Sunnydale)

Xander ducked out of the way as Tony charged him as soon as he entered the house. Clearly the man had already begun drinking heavily. However, he recalled his vow and he immediately snapped out his fist and struck him in the face sending him sprawling into the wall just as Giles stepped inside with a dark forbidding look on his face. It struck Xander then that the last time he had seen that particular look was when Giles had been transformed back into his younger incarnation ‘The Ripper’. Giles stepped forward grabbed Tony by his hair and head-butted him with such force that Tony instantly collapsed unconscious and blood running from his nose. Jessica and Tara remained outside and just watched as Giles glared down at the unconscious man. 

“I despise people who would dare hit women and children. I would suggest even if you can’t hear me that you stay down while Xander and his mother collect their belongings,” Giles hissed out. 

Xander urged his mother into the house even though she still seemed slightly skittish about Tony waking up. Xander didn’t doubt the man would remain unconscious considering the force of Giles head-butt. They collected what they could from the mess Tony had clearly made of the house in the two days he had been in the hospital, more than likely he was drunk through the entire thing as well. Tara helped where she could while Giles remained standing watch over Tony. Once they were done Jessica paused before taking a deep breath and removing her wedding and engagement rings and dropping them on the broken table. 

“Ok Giles we’re ready,” Xander said holding two bags filled with stuff he didn’t want to lose or leave behind. 

“Go to the car, I will be right out,” Giles responded the cold calculated look still in his eyes as he stared down at Tony. He then began waving a hand over the unconscious man and mumbling something. Tara quickly led Jessica out the door with the bags filled with her own stuff. Xander hesitated a second or two and then followed. Giles finished casting his spell and seconds later Tony awoke gasping in pain as he slowly sat up. Giles reached down and pulled the man up by his hair causing him to yell. 

“I will make myself be brief Mr. Harris, if you so much as go near Xander or his mother again they will never find your body, you will be receiving some divorce papers in the next day or two and you will sign them and that will be that. Is everything I have told you understood?” Giles explained in the darkest tone he could manage as he felt ‘Ripper’ rise from within. 

Tony stared into the cold forbidding eyes of the man who had once been the librarian of the former high school. The look he was been given chilled him to the bone and he suddenly had no doubt he would follow through with his threat. Something about this man was just wrong, no matter what his former job seemed to indicate Tony believed he was capable of murder. 

“I understand you,” he managed to get out. 

“Good, oh and trying to report any of us will be met with just as a severe penalty so just accept what is going to happen and move on with your life or what’s left of it,” Giles growled out before slamming Tony’s head into the wall and sending back into unconsciousness.

Giles then turned and left the house making sure to close the door on his way out. While he felt nothing but disgust for Tony Harris that didn’t mean he wanted him to fall prey to any demons or vampires lurking around. Getting in the car he quickly ignited the engine and drove them away. He couldn’t help but think he should have checked into Xander’s background sooner. Maybe then he could have spared Xander some of the pain he and his mother had clearly suffered at Tony’s hand. 

+TTF+

(Xavier’s School for the gifted, Westchester New York)

Jean paused as she searched for Scott as Logan’s voice came over the comm system requesting everyone to meet in the main living room. She sensed a slight tenseness to Logan’s voice and suddenly she got a bad feeling that things were slowly going to start speeding up and soon they would once again be thrust into the thick of the fighting. Turning she headed for the living room only to come to a dead stop as she took note of Scott and Emma walking down the main staircase looking for all the world like a couple. She felt a dark swell of anger in the pit of her stomach at the sight and swore once they heard what Logan had to tell them then she would ensure she and Scott finally had it out. Scott didn’t even seem to notice her as he led Emma towards the living room talking in low voices about something, frowning she pushed her anger aside and followed to find Hank, Ororo, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Forge and Logan already assembled. 

“What’s up Logan?” Ororo inquired calmly as she sat down as did many of the others. 

“Just had a quick chat with Charles in the astral plane. He’s found some info on just what has caused this new future he is stuck in,” Logan answered as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. “Some kind of super Mutant called Apocalypse rules in the future, but it seems he did so with a lot of help from Sinister. So Chuck wants us to find Sinister and discover who his allies are, where he does his research and just what his research is,” he explained. 

“He doesn’t want us to engage Sinister or capture him?” Scott growled out, having no love lost for the Mutant scientist. 

“No, he doesn’t just in case our going after him is what causes him to search out Apocalypse in the first place,” Logan shot back with a shake of his head. “Remember everything we do in this time can have far reaching consequences for Chuck in his time. We have to be careful however, Chuck did say if we discover Sinister is already researching Apocalypse then we are to strike and ensure he never finds his tomb,” he stated. 

“What kind of threat is this Apocalypse?” Rogue inquired with a slight frown. 

“Chuck said he is like no threat we’ve faced before,” Logan admitted with his own frown as he didn’t like the sound of it at all and he could tell none of the others looked like they did either as it meant this Apocalypse was even more powerful than their worst enemy.

“I think researching into this Apocalypse might light our way Logan,” Hank suggested. 

“Good idea Hank, Chuck did say that from what little he could gather this guy seems to have lived a lot longer than seems possible even beyond what I’ve lived, starting somewhere in ancient Egypt,” Logan agreed. 

“Ancient Egypt, seriously?” Kitty inquired somewhat wide eyed.   
“So the Professor told me, which seems to suggest he has some kind of slow aging kind of thing like me or he might be immortal,” Logan speculated. 

“You have got to be kidding?” Bobby asked standing up and pacing a little. “I mean how do you fight an immortal?” he demanded to know. 

“Same way as any other enemy kid with everything we’ve got,” Logan answered grimly. “For now we don’t have to worry about Apocalypse himself, from what little Chuck got he’s in some kind of hibernation in his tomb which is hidden,” Logan assured them all. 

“I think it’s a mistake to leave Sinister alive to do anything Logan. We should find him and end him before he can find this Apocalypse,” Scott spat surprising many of the others. “He’s too dangerous to be allowed to have that kind of power,” he said defending his stance. 

“You aren’t thinking clearly Summers. We have our orders from Chuck and no matter that at the moment his body is in a coma his mind is still very much active and he still calls the shots and as active commander of the team I say we follow those orders,” Logan shot back. 

“Scott does make a point though if we stop Sinister now he will never become a threat in the future Xavier is in,” Emma pointed out. 

“Or as the Professor fears we will inadvertently set him on the path that leads him to find Apocalypse sooner,” Rogue snapped with a glare at the blond telepath. “Sinister is not someone who is beaten easily, he has a nasty habit of always managing to escape while his followers keep us busy,” she reminded them all, even though her focus was on Scott and Emma in particular. “Hence the chance for us to let something slip while we fight could lead him to start searching for Apocalypse, thus leading straight to the future the Professor is now stuck in,” she fished. 

“Rogue has a point, Sinister has to my memory escaped every confrontation we’ve had with him,” Hank said with a frown. “Only to return more dangerous than ever,” he added.

“Plus he has Warren as one of his slaves now, he is more dangerous than he ever was and a mistake in anger could be fatal to us all. I’m sorry Scott, but where Sinister is concerned you don’t see clearly and in this I can’t support your suggestion,” Ororo stated to which the others all agreed. 

“Sinister is at least a known force we can predict to a point, say we do as you suggest we then leave it open to an unknown force finding and awakening Apocalypse,” Jean pointed out before Scott could say anything to counter Ororo’s statement. “No, we must move carefully here, we will do as the Professor has suggested and should he prove to be after Apocalypse then and only then should we strike,” she said with only a brief glance at Scott who was looking angry at having his suggestion shot down. 

“I think you’re all making a mistake. Sinister should be removed permanently,” Scott stated into the brief silence that followed Jean’s argument. 

“We’re X-Men Scott, we don’t kill unless there is no other option,” Forge countered and even though he was fairly new to the group and hadn’t been a part of the team before the disaster that began all this he still believed in the tenants the Professor had created to guide the team. “Even Logan follows that rule. We shouldn’t break it just because you have a personal issue with Sinister,” he continued. 

“Personal issue that man has tried to enslave us all multiple times and has now succeeded with one of us,” Scott snapped back heatedly. “He also has an obsession with acquiring our DNA, especially mine and Jean’s so I think I have a right to believe that he is not an enemy we can just lock up and hope for the best. He should be removed permanently before he can do anymore damage to us,” he pushed. 

“I agree,” Emma said instantly, gaining a dirty look from Jean which she didn’t see. 

“Yeah well the majority of us don’t and more to the point I chose which action we take and I say we follow the Professors advice. If you try anything more than what has been decided Summers we will be having a very big problem,” Logan warned his tone dark and grim. “Emma I want you to take the first shift with Cerebro. Track down Sinister or any of his known lackeys,” he ordered turning to Emma from where he had been glaring at Scott. “Jean will relive you in an hour, once we have his location a team will be dispatched to gather what information we can get,” he added before glancing at Jean and then walking out, calling the meeting to an end. 

Emma glared at Logan’s back at been forced to take the first go at trying to track down Sinister. She would rather spend more time with Scott who surprisingly seemed to be more and more open to her company even over his girlfriend who was currently glaring at her once more. Tossing her hair back she turned and left to head to Cerebro. The quicker she located Sinister the quicker she could get back to Scott. What had begun as a slight interest when she had first joined the team had become a full blown love for the visor covered mutant. Her choice to repent and almost sacrifice herself to stop Phoenix had been spurred on by that love. She wanted to win Scott’s heart no matter that he was supposedly in love with Jean, at first she had little hope as he seemed so focused on finding Jean and yet since then he’d shown little interest in spending time with her. It was odd yet very encouraging to her hopes, still she was wary but the added complication of Logan to Jean’s and Scott’s relationship might just be the tipping point she needed to finally claim what she wanted. 

Scott watched the blond telepath leave and suddenly noticed the others had all vanished as well leaving him alone with a clearly angry red headed girlfriend. He suddenly felt nervous and if he was honest slightly fearful. Jean, when she was angry, was a force to be reckoned with; he still recalled the last time he had been on the end of her temper just before he had lost her when the mansion had been destroyed. In his mind it had been Logan’s fault for pursing someone who clearly was already in a relationship. That Jean responded to Logan just fueled his anger all the more and thus he had attacked the feral mutant although strangely enough he wouldn’t fight back. He would only learn at the end that Jean had made Logan promise not to fight if Scott attacked him which Logan had done. That bugged him as well that Jean could get Logan to do anything she wanted no matter what none of the others not even Professor Xavier could get such compliance. Jean had been furious at him for daring to attack Logan, they were still arguing just as Logan was leaving and the mansion exploded and yet he recalled the wave and sad look Jean gave Logan as he passed. 

“We need to talk Scott,” Jean’s voice shook him from his thoughts and made him meet Jean’s accusing stare. 

“I guess we do, seen as Logan is still sniffing around you and like always you don’t seem to mind,” Scott couldn’t help but go on the attack even though he knew his own actions in the last couple of weeks hadn’t exactly been good or moral. But there was something about the blond telepath that he just couldn’t ignore; it got harder and harder for him to not spend time with her instead of Jean. 

Frowning he wondered at that, why was he suddenly so into Emma when before finding Jean he had been hell bent on finding her so much so he put himself and his friends in danger, especially when he went after Sinister on his own. So why, considering that, did he now seem so focused on Emma? He had no honest answer.

“Logan has done nothing in that regard since I was found,” Jean argued with a glare. 

“Don’t kid yourself Jean, his eyes never leave you when you are in the same room and I know how his mind works and just what he is thinking of doing to you,” Scott shot back, doing whatever he could to keep Jean from focusing on his closeness with Emma. 

Jean closed her eyes and tried to reign in her growing temper. She knew what Scott was doing trying to keep her off balance and focused on anything except his new attachment to Emma Frost. Of course he would focus his attack on Logan, but no matter what he said Logan had done his very best to stay out of the way until she and Scott sorted themselves out. She tried not to think about his confession only minutes ago and more importantly the heated kiss they had shared, that wouldn’t help her here. 

“Logan isn’t the issue here Scott, it’s your attachment to Emma Frost you know the blond telepath who tried to help the Hellfire club kidnap me which led to the mansion blowing up and the Professor ending up in a damn coma,” Jean hissed, finally losing some of her control and unable to keep from hissing her argument. 

“She didn’t mean for that to happen Jean and you damn well know it. She and her fellow telepaths underestimated the power of the Phoenix which is what led to the mansion exploding and the Professor’s coma,” Scott argued back. 

“You can’t actually believe that Scott, until she fell for you she felt nothing for the collateral damage she caused,” Jean pointed out with a shake of her head. “Then there is the fact she did help kidnap me once I was found again after rendering all of you unconscious or have you forgotten that fact?” she inquired all but sarcastically. “They wanted to control me and Phoenix and by doing so almost destroyed the damn world,” she spat. 

“That wasn’t want Emma believed was going to happen Jean, the Hellfire Club lied to her,” Scott said in response not able to stop himself defending Emma. “She believed they intended to banish Phoenix not try and control it. They lied so they could use her talents to get to you,” he stated. 

“Unbelievable that you are so willing to believe her, to give her an out after all she did to manipulate you and the team,” Jean said bitterly as she looked away feeling a slight spike of anger which she forced away. “You know after all the shit you’ve given me and Logan I find it almost amusing that you’ve now fallen into the same position as I am in, only I know Logan is trustworthy, but I doubt the same can be said for Frost,” she told him after taking a few calming breaths. 

“Logan trustworthy? Give me a break Jean, the only reason he is loyal or has stayed in the team is cause you’ve not given into him yet the minute you do he’ll be gone,” Scott spat distastefully making Jean’s anger suddenly rage upwards at his view of Logan. 

“You know nothing about Logan except your own warped view of him, you’ve never tried to understand him or what he’s been through and I no longer care to listen to you bad mouthing him,” Jean snarled her eyes sparking yellow for a minute making Scott back off. “Let me ask you a question Scott and I want you to be honest. Do you still love me?” she demanded to know. “And I mean as you did before all this happened, when I was the only one in your heart and mind,” she pointed out.   
Scott couldn’t but to hesitate to answer that question because as much as he wanted it to be different it was now no longer a simple answer, somehow in the months spent searching for Jean and trying to avert the dark future Xavier had told them about he had fallen for the blond telepath even as he tried to ensure that didn’t look like the case. He guessed he had his answer now about why he was so into Emma even if he had tried to avoid this truth, it was strangely clear to him now. 

“You can’t say it can you? Because in the end your feelings have changed and she is now important to you in all those ways even if you try and tell yourself differently,” Jean stated. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did,” Scott finally admitted with a sigh. “I still have feelings for you Jean, but they are just not as strong as they were,” he added before locking his gaze on her through his visor. “And you can’t say that your feelings for me are the same either or that those you have for Logan aren’t getting stronger can you?” he challenged. 

“No I can’t,” Jean answered, not even trying to hide from the truth like she had just before all hell had broken loose. “Time changes all things Scott. I guess even things we once thought would never change, I didn’t set out to fall for Logan and I tried so hard to ignore his pursuit, but it happened anyway I fell,” she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“So what do we do now Jean?” Scott asked pushing away the anger he felt at her admission, because if he was honest he had no right to be angry at her considering he had fallen for Emma. 

“I think Scott the only thing we can do is call it a day and see where our feelings for Logan and Emma take us. If it doesn’t work out for either of us we can always come back to each other if it is meant to be,” Jean suggested and Scott almost winced at the idea but knew she was right. 

The only thing holding onto her would do would make things harder and maybe make her resent him and while he disliked Logan and hated his pursuit of her was that wasn’t motivation enough to hold onto Jean for no reason but spite. It hurt to let her go, but their feelings were changing and more than likely the longer this went with him ignoring her for Emma the more she would resent him. No, it was better to end it here and as she said see where their new interests would take them. 

“I guess this is it then,” he finally said with a sigh as he placed his hands in his pockets. “It’s over,” he stated to which Jean nodded in agreement. “I hope you’re right about him Jean, I really do, maybe if he proves you right I will finally learn to fully trust him,” he offered before he turned and left. 

Jean wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Scott walk away, but she knew this was for the best. Holding on to something that was already dying was pointless and would just cause them both more pain in the long run. As for his last statement she knew Logan would not disappoint her. His heart could not lie to her and thus she knew everything he had told her or shown her about his feelings were true. Turning she left as well, she needed a little time to herself before she talked to Logan.  
4\. Chapter 4

(Sunnydale, Giles Residence Next day)

Xander stared at his hands wondering just how he would learn to control his claws, the night before he had a nightmare and woke with his claws already out and ready to lash out at anyone close by. Thankfully his mother and Giles hadn’t awoken to check on him, so he surmised he hadn’t made too much noise. Running a hand down his face he got up and began making himself something to eat and drink. He made sure to make enough for Giles and his mother who soon joined him at the table. 

“You didn’t have to make us all breakfast Xander,” Giles said even though he appreciated the thought. 

“You’re letting us stay here Giles so it’s the least I can do and I heard you both moving about upstairs so it made sense to make enough for all of us,” Xander responded with a shrug. “How do you feel Mom?” he asked. 

“Tired, I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the truth is out and Tony has kicked us out,” Jessica answered with a sigh between bites. “There was no love between us anymore not for many years and yet I feel slightly off in knowing my marriage is over. I suppose it was at least something tangible,” she explained. 

“So what do I do now?” Xander asked after they had all finished. “I mean how do I learn to control these things?” he added popping his claws and wincing slightly at the pain that followed. 

“I don’t know Alexander, I rarely discussed that kind of thing with Logan,” Jessica answered as she watched the claws slip back into Xander’s hands sparking memories of Logan doing the same thing. 

“Do you know where Xander’s father is?” Giles inquired, knowing the only way Xander was going to learn to fully embrace and control his gifts was with his father. 

“The last time I heard anything about Logan was that he was a part of the team of heros called the X-Men, whether he is still with them or not I have no idea,” Jessica answered, hesitating only briefly in answering. 

She knew her son and she knew he would want to go and meet his father if for no other reason than to learn to control his abilities, but she didn’t want him to leave Sunnydale. She had already lost her husband although one could argue she’d lost him the minute he had lost his job and then become a drunk instead of trying to find a new one, hence she didn’t want to lose her son as well, but if she was truly honest with herself he’d have to go eventually to tack down Logan. He needed training and he might need to know other things about being an active Mutant such as how to hide said fact, things she would not be able to teach him. 

“The X-Men, holy shit they are like the strongest team of heroes formed of Mutants there is,” Xander gasped in surprise. 

In a world full of supernatural dangers such as vampires and demons it was easy to forget the world was far more strange and dangerous, things such as superpowered and Mutant heroes existed all over the world. Aliens and other strange beings existed as well, the earth had faced countless threats and survived thanks to the efforts of teams like the X-Men and the Avengers. To suddenly find out he was the son of one of those Mutant heroes was a shock. Rubbing his face, he wondered what his father was like beyond what few news reports stated which were always embellished to some degree. 

“Are you certain of that Jessica?” Giles inquired with some interest as he knew the Watcher’s council had done a lot of research into the X-Men and other Mutant groups believing at first that they were demons. 

Thankfully in his opinion the truth about Mutants had come out before the Council could do something stupid like attack them. Such an action would have probably started a war with an entire sub-species of humanity when they had enough to deal with the demons and vampires they faced not to mention witches, warlocks and werewolves who trod the dark path. It would have been a disaster more than likely leading to the end of the world, a single bad choice by the Council could have ended it all. 

“Yes, I saw him on a news report five months ago in a fight with the MRD,” Jessica answered then noted Giles and Xander’s confused looks. “The Mutant Response Division, they try and apprehend Mutants no matter what, even if they haven’t done anything,” she explained not surprised they hadn’t known what the MRD was as they were so focused on the fight within Sunnydale. 

“Don’t they have to follow laws so they only apprehend Mutants like Magneto and his followers?” Xander asked with a raised eyebrow, slightly worried by this information. “You know the terrorist group called the Brotherhood” he added.

“I know who they are Alexander, and yes by rights they should have laws to follow, but they didn’t seem to bother with them and because of Mutant haters in positions of power protecting them they get away with it,” Jessica replied knowing her son needed to know this sort of thing if he was to venture into his father’s world searching for him. 

“God damn corrupt assholes, what is it with people in power that make them do such stupid shit?” Xander mused not really expecting an answer. “I mean those dudes in the Watcher’s Council didn’t even care they were going to sacrifice an innocent eighteen old girl in their little test if it went wrong which by the way it did, makes me wonder just how many Slayers have died in it,” he continued as his eyes unfocused and his memories of that incident returned. “They didn’t even care that Joyce was kidnapped and almost killed, that they lost three of their own men when the vampire they chose got lose and now we have people in actual office giving what amounts to an illegal police force the power to hunt down innocent Mutants,” he vented. 

“It’s the old saying Xander, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely,” Giles said with a sigh as he removed his glasses and placed them on the table top. “Once one gains power they seem to believe they are untouchable by normal laws, and if they are already corrupt individuals they can do far more damage than the ones who become trapped by power over time,” he explained. “The Council sadly has become a breeding ground for corruption for the last twenty to thirty years, they have forgotten why they have the power they do and why they are supposed to use it wisely,” he continued bitterly. “Instead they focus on their own desires and pursuits and sadly there are only a few honest Watchers’ left trying to stem the flow of corruption,” he finished. 

He wasn’t surprised that the talk of corruption had sparked Xander’s anger at the Council for what they had tried to do to Buffy the year before. It showed the very worst traits that had overcome the Council in the last thirty years and showed what lesser men could do with the power the Council had. That they could throw away the lives of the Slayers they are supposed to train, support and aide instead of using them like disposable weapons. Now Xander was learning that kind of corruption existed even in the wider world, that the very government meant to protect and represent them could care more for their own wants and needs than the peoples. 

“So if I go looking for my father I’ll have to be careful not to expose myself, won’t I?” Xander asked regaining his control and pushing his memories of last year behind him once more. 

“Very careful Alexander, it is not just the MRD who will want to get a hold of you, but the groups that hunt your father and for the very same reason, your ability to heal,” Jessica warned him her eyes boring into her son’s so he could see how serious she was. 

“Why would they want that?” Xander started to inquire before his voice trailed off and the left over traits and knowledge of the soldier he had once been possessed by came to the fore. Suddenly he saw the potential of what instant healing could give the military along with the idea of soldiers armed with metal claws. “Fuck me, no wonder they’ve hunted him for so damn long,” he whispered just loud enough to be heard by Giles and his mother who leaned forward in interest. 

“Something has occurred to you, Xander?” Giles inquired hoping for more as he hadn’t the way the boy’s eyes had glazed somewhat as he had only seen a few times just before he came up with some ingenious plan to aide them in the fight. Each time he had attributed it to his memories of the soldier he had been possessed by, clearly they had given him something new. 

“Think about it, a military made up of soldiers who could instantly heal themselves or armed with razor sharp claws good for stealth kills. If the ability to unlock that kind of ability and harness the process of bonding or growing the claws to their men they’d be practically unstoppable,” Xander explained. “Shit, if these groups monitor hospitals I’m already exposed,” he suddenly realized. 

“Easy Alexander, I doubt they’d monitor the records of a hospital in such a small isolated town,” Jessica said, hoping to reassure him even as she worried about the possibility he may had some reason to fear. “No more than likely they’d only investigate a small town if someone reported a Mutant causing trouble and you’ve caused no trouble,” she stated with a hopeful smile. 

“I came into the hospital with my arteries in my leg cut and almost bled to death so how can someone not believe I hadn’t been causing trouble, as for someone reporting me let’s not forget that Mutant phobic doctor,” Xander shot back.

“You are stressing yourself out Alexander and that will do you no good. Now calm down, put your mind on other things,” Jessica ordered with a stern look. 

“I’ll try, I guess I better get ready and go and see if I can talk some sense into Buffy before meeting up with Tara,” Xander finally said with a sigh before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

“I hope his talk goes okay, before Buffy came to town he had only two friends Willow and Jessie and sadly Jessie was killed by vampires. Buffy however filled the hole that Jessie left and while they’ve had their ups and downs they’ve remained firm friends,” Jessica said with her own sigh. “I know he was injured so badly that his Mutant gene activated helping Buffy in her calling and yes I do know about that as well. I’m not blind or deaf and I do overhear Xander and Willow sometimes when they talked,” she added before reassuring Giles when she noted his wide eyed look at revealing he knew about Buffy being the Slayer. 

“How long have you known?” Giles finally managed to inquire. 

“A year and a half, which with everything else I have found out put things into perspective,” Jessica admitted with a shrug. “It was a surprise, but as I said before I felt pride that he was helping fight the darkness even without the gifts of his Mutant gene being active,” she explained. 

Before Giles could respond Xander came back downstairs dressed in some clean clothes he had taken with him, he looked nervous as he headed for the door. 

“Xander, whatever happens do not let Buffy get you angry which is what she most likely will do as it will help her keep whatever is bugging her about you being a Mutant in front of your friendship,” Giles advised to which Xander nodded in understanding before he left after a quick goodbye, leaving Giles and Jessica to discuss other things. 

+TTF+

(Sunnydale, Summer’s House)

Buffy slowly walked down the stairs feeling tired and stressed over what had happened the last few days. First there was the fact there had been the big fight to stop Adam and thankfully their plan worked. The bad part of it was the high body count of the surviving soldiers from the Initiative program, only a few made it including thankfully her boyfriend Riley Finn and his best friend Graham Miller. However according to Riley they may have to leave Sunnydale for a few months while they are debriefed about what happened, that thought depressed her. Then there was the brief thought that Xander might die from the serious wounds he had taken during the battle, then the shocking revelation that her friend was a Mutant. 

That brought up a lot of unpleasant memories from her time in LA when she ran away after they finally defeated Angelus. She had encountered two Mutants just before her adventure into a demon realm. The savagery and horror she had witnessed had left an impression that she had stuffed into the darkest recesses of her mind and forgotten until Xander was revealed to be a Mutant as well, now she was having trouble accepting that fact and she didn’t miss the disapproving look in her mother’s face at her swift exit and refusal to return to the hospital. She also hadn’t forgotten how Dawn had reacted when she had accidently muttered some rather nasty things about Mutants, some residual hurt over previous problems with Xander may have bled into it. She didn’t doubt a discussion with her mother was coming, turning into the kitchen she came to a dead stop and noted her mother sitting at table and looking at her with a rather put out look and she realized that the discussion was coming faster than she realized. 

“Sit down Buffy, I think it’s time we had a long overdue talk, don’t you?” Joyce ordered with a raised eyebrow as if daring her to argue. Buffy knew better and sat down at the table glad Dawn was staying at a friend’s house last night. 

“Mom,” Buffy started, but Joyce cut her off. 

“No Buffy, I want no excuses right now what I want is to know why you are suddenly so against Xander, a boy who has stood beside you since we arrived in this town just because he is a Mutant?” she demanded. “This boy has fought beside you and bled for you multiple times and you have admitted he has even saved your life a few times, so with that kind of loyalty and friendship behind you, why have you suddenly turned on him?” she asked. “And there better be a damn good reason Buffy or I will not be happy, Xander has been not just a friend to you, but to me and Dawn as well,” she warned. “When you ran away after that whole mess with Angelus he made it a point to stop over and visit to make sure we were okay and keep us up date on the search for you and he even played with Dawn a few times to keep her spirits up,” she pointed out making Buffy groan as she realized just what she was up against. 

She hadn’t known Xander had paid constant visits to her mother and sister while she was missing, although knowing his character it wasn’t a surprise either, but at the moment it annoyed her because it made explaining her sudden unease with Xander harder. 

“It’s not easy to explain mom,” she finally began with a brief shudder as the memories surfaced once more. “It goes back to my time in LA when I ran away, before I ended up falling into a demon realm which made me realize who I was again I encountered two Mutants fighting one another,” she explained closing her eyes and seeing the two as if they were standing before her. “One of them was like a beast with fur, sharp fangs and claws while the other was shorter with metal claws coming out of his hands but looked more human,” she continued opening her eyes again and locking them on her mother. “The fur covered one gutted two innocent people who happened to walk into the fight. He had just knocked the other into a metal railing impaling him on its broken edges,” she paused before pressing onwards. “These two people just stumbled into the scene and he gutted them with his claws and laughed as he did it. He didn’t care about their pain and enjoyed making them scream as they died and I couldn’t do anything about it, I was frozen in horror,” she stated as her eyes clouded with tears which she fought from falling. “I thought I had seen brutal things before, but this was something else entirely, and it played on my mind for weeks afterward even after I came home before I buried those memories deep, until Xander became one,” she finally finished. 

Joyce swallowed hard as she heard the utter pain in her daughter’s voice as she recounted the events. She moved closer and brought her daughter into a hug which Buffy eagerly returned. She had no idea such a painful memory existed in her daughter’s mind, still while she understood why it had disturbed her she failed to see what it had to do with Xander being a Mutant. 

“Buffy that was one specific Mutant who did that not the entire race of them. You can’t blame the acts of one on the whole and you know that,” Joyce said gently finally as Buffy pulled back. “That would be saying all Germans murdered the Jews during World War 2 when we know it was only those in the army and Nazi party who did that sort of thing. Most normal German people had no idea about the death camps or allowed themselves to be misdirected from the truth,” she stated. 

“You know and I know Xander would never be so cruel or homicidal to do something like that, he is a protector, not a murderer,” she said with total conviction making Buffy stare at her in shock. 

“I can’t help my response to this mom. Yes, I know in my head I shouldn’t lump all Mutants in the same place as the one who gutted those two people, but my heart is not so easy to convince,” Buffy replied with a sigh. 

“You’re going to have to try because if I know Xander like I do he will be coming here to talk to you after Dawn let slip your mutterings and her response to said mutterings,” Joyce responded. Making Buffy groan, but knew there was no avoiding it, she’d have to talk to Xander. “Buffy what happened to the two Mutants you saw?” she inquired.

“The more human looking one got lose and suddenly healed up and slammed his claws into the others chest, he roared like a damn animal before he head-butted the human looking one and ran away as he staggered backwards,” Buffy answered. “Once he was gone the human looking one stared at the dead bodies. I have to at least admit he looked sick about their deaths and then ran off as well,” she added. “I never saw them again,” she said feeling slightly better from having finally admitted and discussed this with someone. 

“When Xander arrives tell him that Buffy and make him understand how it affected you but also ensure he knows you still count him as a friend,” Joyce adviser her daughter. “He will always have your back, you’ve had your ups and downs with Xander but he has never turned his back on you even once has he?” she asked.

“No, he’s always there for me when I need him, even when we are not exactly talking,” Buffy admitted with a small smile. 

Xander had always been there for her no matter if it was for help in the fight or a shoulder to cry on or advice needed. He was always there and she guessed more importantly he wasn’t afraid to get in her face if she messed up. Willow and Giles she had tended to always back her up no matter if her choice or plan of action was bad or not, Xander however always let her know when she was fucking up and while she always got angry at him at the time he confronted her, she could admit later on that she appreciated his honesty. She knew he did it because he truly cared as a friend, she couldn’t help but remember when he had a crush on her when she first arrived and for the first time in ages wondered what would have happened if she had accepted his offer to go to the Spring Fling. A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts and she watched as her mother went to answer it. She already knew who it would be and she wasn’t disappointed as her mother backed off and allowed Xander to enter. 

“Hey Mrs. Summers, Buffy I hope I am not interrupting anything,” Xander said in greeting. 

“Not at all Xander, I think you and Buffy have a lot of things to discuss so I’ll leave you to it,” Joyce said in response as she closed the door and went back upstairs. 

Xander let out a sigh before he moved to the table and sat down across from Buffy who looked slightly uneasy. “So I guess we need to talk,” he said after a short silence. 

“Yes we do Xander, but before you do I need you to listen to me so you can understand why I am uneasy where Mutants are concerned,” Buffy replied to which Xander nodded and set himself to listening.  
5\. Chapter 5

(Genosha)

Kurt Wagner sighed as he sat on the highest structure on the island which just happened to be the communication tower. The last two weeks had been tiring and he knew the majority of the work still to do in rebuilding the island was waiting to be finished. But at the moment he was waiting on Wanda and the council she had built to govern the island to decide on whether to ask the X-Men for help, yesterday they had been told a delegation of politicians were coming in the next three days to discuss what had happened when Magneto had attacked America in his desire to start a war with Senator Kelly. He had suggested bringing the X-Men in to help negotiate as they hadn’t only a better reputation if only slightly, they also might be needed in case any trouble started. He still found it hard to believe Wanda and her sister Lorna had deposed Magneto after that event, although he also felt relieved that they had, Wanda especially. When he had first come to the island he had quickly built up a connection with Wanda, he was a little surprised by the fact she hadn’t been put off by his features. 

The last time he had any close contact with her had been the mess with Mojo and her admission of letting Logan almost drown, but she hadn’t done so and had rescued him and he had told her that but she seemed to think it painted her in the same frame as her father. However, to him she couldn’t be any more different, she didn’t have the same vibe as Magneto or her brother. Strangely enough both Wanda and her sister were both soft spoken and calm individuals unlike their father and brother, also while Wanda had gone along with some of her father’s plans she had eventually stood against him and that made all the difference in his mind. 

“Kurt if you can hear me please come to the main house,” Wanda said through his comm device. He had given her the frequency so she could contact him.

“I’ll be there in a second Wanda,” Kurt told her before activating his mutant ability of transportation to vanish from his place on the communication tower to the front entrance of the large house that Wanda and Lorna called home. 

Entering the house, he soon located Wanda and Lorna sitting in the living room drinking what looked like tea, both appeared calm and that in his mind was a good thing. When Wanda had called for his aide two weeks ago for help in rebuilding Genosha, he had come without any real thought on the matter because there was something about Wanda that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He had ignored Kitty’s rather loud arguments about going, he didn’t understand her reasons for being so against it but he hadn’t exactly argued against her instead he had packed his things and headed for one of the small jets the X-Men kept for solo journeys. 

“So what did the council decide?” he inquired as he sat down on the sofa. 

“It wasn’t an easy discussion, but then again it hasn’t been easy in any of the council meetings since we created it,” Wanda started as she finished her drink. “One or two of them keep insisting we bring our father back, but we won’t do it. He has proven that he cares more for his plans of war than the people on this island,” she told him. 

“We promised them safety, peace a new chance at life away from persecution and away from things like war,” Lorna spoke up gaining his attention. “Father broke that promise, he used us like pawns and I can’t forgive him for that even though a part of me wants to, we can’t trust him,” she said with a shake of his head. 

“He was warned where his plans led and he still went ahead with them and almost caused global destruction just as Professor Xavier had warned him and Senator Kelly, yet the two who support him still think he should be in charge,” Wanda told him. “The idea of bringing the X-Men to Genosha to help us didn’t go over well with these two, but the rest of the council once we explained things started to open up to the idea,” she explained. “It still took half an hour, but in the end we agreed five to two to bring the X-Men to Genosha. Your presence here helped a lot,” she continued. 

“You’re known here and your help over the last two weeks has been accounted for by the council, even the two idiots who still want father to rule,” Lorna told him, shocking Kurt. “I guess it doesn’t hurt that you are kind of close to my sister,” she teased, causing Kurt’s fur to darken as he fought off a blush. 

Wanda couldn’t help but blush as well even though she quickly regained control of herself. She glared at her sister who just giggled at her. She glanced over at Kurt and noted he was somewhat glancing at her every few moments. Their attraction to one another was clear to her, but she was wary of pushing forward and yet the desire didn’t leave her. She tried to push those kinds of thoughts out of her mind, but even as she began speaking again they lingered at the back.

“Lorna please we do not have time for teasing. The group being sent will try and bring Genosha under their control anyway they can,” Wanda said with a slight glare making her sister drop her teasing smile. “If that happens we will be subject once more to their laws and more than likely they will try and stick a whole army of MRD soldiers on our island. We can’t allow that to happen,” she growled out angry at the very thought. 

“That would be a nightmare to these people, bringing in the X–Men may give us a better position from which to negotiate,” Kurt agreed before turning a bit more serious. “However we must prepare for the possibility they will ask for something you may not wish to give,” he said softly making both sisters turn to him. 

“What do you mean by that Kurt?” Lorna inquired before Wanda could. 

“They may want you to hand over Magneto or at least his location as an act of good will in return for not pushing a claim on Genosha and especially for not wanting to put MRD troops here,” Kurt warned them.

Wanda and Lorna exchanged unsure looks between them even though they both knew what Kurt had said was good advice, their father had caused a lot of damage and people had gotten hurt and a few had probably been killed in his little assault on New York. So how could they not want their father to pay for those deaths and injuries, not the mention the damage done to the city? Senator Kelly had already lost a lot of his power in response to his actions with the Sentinels, although sadly he was still a Senator but maybe if they were lucky he would be removed from that position in time. 

“I’m not sure if I would be willing to do that. They might decide to remove him permanently as a threat were they to get their hands on him,” Lorna stated with a shake of her head. 

“Lorna’s right, we can’t trust the government not to conveniently have him killed and even if they didn’t, someone in the military or one of those mutant hating groups might do it,” Wanda agrees and even Kurt can’t argue with that thought. 

“Still it may come up so just be ready,” Kurt warned. “I will go and contact Logan and the team and get them to agree to help,” he adds after a short silence before getting up and heading back to the communication tower. 

“You know Wanda you should just ask him out on a date,” Lorna stated with a smile catching Wanda off guard as she suddenly blushed at the idea. “I can tell that you like him and he clearly likes you. So why not ask him out?” she asked. 

Wanda sighed because she knew her little sister wasn’t going to let this go, she could be as stubborn as her, their father or brother. She rubbed her forehead and actually found herself considering the idea, groaning she realized her sister had tricked her into actually fully thinking about asking Kurt out. Giving her a slight glare she got up and headed for the stairs, stopping she turned and faced her sister who was watching her. 

“I’ll think about it,” Wanda finally said before turning and walking up the stairs missing the huge smile Lorna gained at finally pushing her sister into action where Kurt was concerned. 

Ever since the blue furred mutant’s first visit to Genosha there had been a tangible connection between him and her sister, it was clear to everyone around them especially her and their father. Strangely considering Kurt’s allegiance to the X-Men and Professor Xavier their father hadn’t seemed to find the idea of Wanda and Kurt together troublesome, yet that hadn’t stopped him from imprisoning Kurt when he found out some of the harder truths of her father’s plans. Still while Wanda had argued Kurt’s case, she hadn’t been willing to go against him either. She felt pleased that she had pushed Wanda into doing something. She had never really seen her sister show any interest in anyone even though she had plenty of admirers except for Kurt and it would be a shame to allow such a possibility to pass her by. 

+TTF+

(Xavier’s school for the gifted, Westchester New York)

Hank looked up as the communication panel activated and he wondered who was calling, activating the connection he was somewhat surprised to see it was Kurt although he was also relieved his friend was checking in. Kitty wasn’t the only one who was concerned by the Mutant teleporter being on Genosha, by invitation or not the island hadn’t exactly proved to be as safe a place for Mutants as had been claimed. 

“Kurt it is good to see you my friend. How are things on Genosha?” he inquired as he settled in his chair.

“Busy Hank, a lot of rebuilding has been done and there is still quite a bit to go, but we are getting there,” Kurt answered. “Those who were injured are well again and the few who died have been buried with dignity, but the island still has a way to go to fully recover,” he added. “But a check in wasn’t why I called Hank. Is Logan around? I need to talk to him,” he inquired. 

“Hold on Kurt, I’ll summon him,” Hank said holding up his hand before hitting the wall panel communicator and asked Logan to come down to the communication room which Logan did a few minutes later. 

“Hey Elf what’s up?” Logan inquired as he sat down. “Problems?” he asked with a slight frown.   
“Things have heated up on Genosha as the government is sending a delegation to the island to discuss things. The council who now rules Genosha has requested the X-Men’s presence to help sort things out without it coming down the them trying to place the island under human control,” Kurt explained. 

Logan frowned as he considered the complicated issues that had to be involved in all this, and while personally he wasn’t inclined to get involved he couldn’t ignore the wider issue of a whole island of Mutants hanging in the balance. Those people had fled from all over the world to find some measure of peace and safety. It was the one place Mutants could live in which was governed by Mutants themselves. The idea of that being taken away probably didn’t sit well with any of them, the fact that they asked for help showed they were a little desperate. 

“We can’t allow the government to take over Genosha Logan, we especially cannot allow them to garrison it with MRD troops as they would abuse it and the entire island would suffer,” Hank pointed out to which Kurt nodded over the two-way screen. “We must help them keep that from happening,” he stated. 

“Logan the people here are innocent of what Magneto tried to bring about, all his most ardent followers left with him when Wanda and Lorna exiled him,” Kurt told him. “They can’t be allowed to pay for what was done by a few, also if the government gets it’s way it also opens the island to those groups who like to experiment on Mutants,” he pointed out. 

“Ok Kid you’ve made your point,” Logan conceded even as he pushed back memories of his own time in Weapon X or at least those few he did he. “Me and a team will be there by tomorrow at the latest, we have to leave someone here as the Professor has us looking into a new problem as well,” he told the younger Mutant. 

“Thank you Logan, I know this will not be easy, but as long as Jean and Hank are a part of the team you bring I believe we can do it as they are our most convincing speakers,” Kurt responded before signing off. 

“It never rains but it pours,” Hank observed as he rubbed his chin in thought. 

“You know it Hank, this is not good timing,” Logan agreed with a sigh. “Things are clearly about to pick up again, but you and Kurt are right, we can’t allow the Mutants on Genosha to pay for what Magneto and Kelly tried to do,” he said. “I’ll check in with the Professor if I can, he’ll most likely agree that this needs to be done and hopefully he will have some advice on the matter,” he added. 

“I’m sure he will, I guess I better pack some things if I’m going,” Hank mused to which Logan nodded before heading for the Professor’s room. 

+TTF+

(Sunnydale, Summer’s House)

Xander stared at Buffy quietly in the wake of her confession about what she had encountered in LA during her time running away after the whole Angelus deal, on one level he could understand why it had left a mark in her mind about what Mutants were capable of, however he knows normal humans can be just as savage. He also can’t help but feel that her description of the second more human looking Mutant matched what he knew of his father, the metal claws had been a dead giveaway and he wonderd why he was fighting the more beast like Mutant.   
“I get it you know. It was violent on a scale you were not used to, even after all we have seen,” he tried to say but Buffy cut him off. 

“It wasn’t the violence it was the utter cruelty and I couldn’t explain it away by saying this thing had no soul because we both know Mutants are like anyone else, except that they have powers,” Buffy told him. “When we fought Angelus and all the other vampires and demons I could ignore the cruelty of what they did because they are not human, they have no soul and exists just to kill,” she said, trying hard to explain her viewpoint. “But I couldn’t do it with this savage Mutant, he has a soul and he stilled decided to gut two people and he enjoyed every minute of it and the very idea of such a thing is beyond my understanding,” she vented. 

“Buffy you should know as well as I do that every day normal humans can be just as sick and twisted as the Mutant you saw,” Xander carefully argued making sure not to raise his voice or sound condescending. “Every day we have reports in the news about just how low human beings can go. We hear about it in history class how some of the worst moments of our races history are due to humanity’s darker nature,” he stated, gaining her undivided attention. “We can do some very brutal things to each other, it is almost like it is written in our very DNA that we can be that cruel, but there is also good in us as well, just like there is good in Mutants as well,” he told her trying to convey how serious he was through his eyes. “We fight a nightly struggle to hold back the dark and evil things wanting to overrun our world, but there are groups of Mutants fighting a similar battle to ours like the X-Men or Excalibur and we’ve seen the good our own kind can pull off when fighting true evil like the Nazi’s in World War 2,” he continued. “You can’t judge a whole race on the actions of a few. You know that, don’t you Buffy?” he asks slowly. 

Buffy stared at her friend and it hit her that she has only seem him so serious a very few times in their time as friends, each time it was usually because she had messed up or done something he disagreed with heavily. Those moments Xander dropped the mask of being a goofball and easy going guy, in its place she saw the resolute fighter who has fought side by side with her for four years. It is hard for her to admit she is wrong, that she makes mistakes, but even she can’t hide from the truth forever and strangely Xander has always had a way to get her to face the hardest truths even if it takes a long time. She usually ends up angry for him for making her face the truth sometimes for months after, but once she calms down she is always grateful. 

“Yes I know in my heart that is the truth Xander. Believe me I do, but my mind is another matter,” Buffy finally responded. “The scene plays out in my mind and I rebel at the brutality of it all, and I can’t help but balk at the idea of Mutants even though as a whole they are innocent of the whole thing,” she told him. “I just need some time, ok? I’ll work it out and things will go back to normal,” she promised. 

“No problem, but seeing as we are confessing things here I guess I take my turn, the second Mutant you described, the more human looking one sounds very much like how my mom described my real father, especially the metal claws,” Xander said after taking a deep breath before continuing. “Also healing is not the only thing I inherited from his Mutant genes,” he added before finding it hard to do the next part. 

Buffy sensed his hesitancy as well as the struggle he was having to show her something. She found it strange that one of the Mutants she had encountered would turn out to be Xander’s real father, but then again her life did tend towards the strange. 

“Whatever you have to say or show me Xander I won’t react badly. I swear,” she promised after forcing her focus on the now and not the past. 

Xander locked eyes with her for a few seconds before raising his hand and making a fist, a few moments later after a short burst of pain he extended his bone claws. He watched as Buffy’s breath hitched slightly as did Joyce’s who had silently come down the stairs while they were talking. He waited for Buffy’s response, but he didn’t allow any fear to creep into his thoughts. 

“Oh my god, they look just like the claws from the second Mutant except they’re not metal,” Buffy finally gasped. “When did you get them?” she demanded desperately trying to hold onto her emotions even as the memories of that long ago night played again in her head. 

“Yesterday when I learned my mother had always known what goes on at night in Sunnydale, in fact one of the reasons she came here was due to the fact that the supernatural seemed to keep people from looking to closely into the town, something she needed to keep us hidden,” Xander admitted. “I was angry that she hadn’t warned us, that maybe if she had Jessie might have survived our encounter with Darla,” he added, a snarl erupting at the end as he mentioned Angel’s sire. “These erupted, it hurts each time they come out, but thankfully I can retract them,” he explained. 

“Your mother knew about the vampires and demons and didn’t do a thing to warn you?” Joyce inquired unable to comprehend how any mother could risk their child’s life by not giving them the information needed to survive. “How could she do that?” she inquired as she joined them at the table.

“Fear, her focus was hiding from something else Mrs. Summers,” Xander explained, having come to terms with his Mom’s choice. “She made the best choice she could, she didn’t want me to live in fear growing up and until we are faced with a similar choice we can’t judge her. Yes, I’m still somewhat angry but I understand her choice,” he informed them. “Fear is no way for a child to grow up, even if I didn’t have the most perfect childhood growing up I still had happy moments with Jessie and Willow and sometimes Amy before her mom took her over for a time,” he mused aloud. “I doubt knowing about vampires and demons would have done me or the others any favors. You can have all the time in the world Buffy you now that,” he said suddenly refocusing on the original topic as he finally retracted his claws. 

“Wait a minute Xander, what exactly was you mother hiding from that she feared more than vampires and demons?” Joyce inquired as he got up to leave. 

“Forces bent on using either me or my father mutations for military uses, more than likely resulting in our deaths,” Xander said bleakly. “It is why I never knew my father at all, he was already on the run from these forces when he met my mom. They had a few months together before he was forced to leave again,” he told them with a sigh. “She prayed my mutation would never become active if I inherited the Mutant gene, but sadly it wasn’t to be,” he added. “Now that it is active I risk the same threat as my father if these forces find out about me. They don’t care about Mutant lives except for what they can exploit from them,” he finished. 

“My god,” Joyce whispered while Buffy paled as a realization sunk in.

“Your mutation only became active because you were helping me. You almost died and would have if not for you being a Mutant and now because of that you might end up imprisoned and experimented on?” Buffy angrily stated. 

“I would gladly die if it meant saving your life Buffy. I think I’ve made that clear over the last four years we’ve known each other. I came to terms with that risk when I first saved your life and realized just how risky what we do is,” Xander stated without an ounce of fear or hesitation. “The risk of being captured and experimented on due to my mutation is I admit a little harder to swallow, but still one I would take to safeguard you or any of the others,” he continued with a shrug. “All we can do is pray it doesn’t come to that,” he stated before getting up and leaving. 

Buffy sat stunned into silence, she had always known Xander would risk a lot to help her, but she had never truly believed he would die for her until now. She glanced at her mother and noted she looked teary eyed and respectful. She closed her eyes and prayed that Xander wouldn’t have to sacrifice anything more for her calling. 

+TTF+

(Xavier’s school for the gifted, Westchester New York)

Logan blinked as he found himself back in the astral plane. He had come to get the Professor’s view on Kurt’s request and maybe some advice on how to pull it off. He found himself in what looked like the Savage Lands. They were on a high cliff top facing the sun. It was a beautiful view and Charles was standing beside him looking peaceful and relaxed. 

“While the Savage Lands have their negative aspects one can’t argue about the sights they can offer,” Xavier said in greeting. “I didn’t expect you to need my advice again so soon Logan. I take it something has happened?” he inquired. 

“Kurt is on Genosha helping Wanda and Lorna to try and rebuild the damage done by the brief fighting Magneto caused in his little war with Kelly. As I told you they exiled Magneto and now it seems the government is going to try and at least gain control of the island. They want our help to stop that coming to pass and as Hank and Kurt pointed out if they do get control that opens up the way for not only the MRD to abuse the mutants on the island, but also for groups like Weapon X to gain access to them as well,” Logan explained to which Xavier nodded instantly gaining a worried expression. 

“That is not something we can’t allow to happen Logan. Those mutants on the island are innocent of Eric’s ill-fated plans and they must be protected from anyone who might exploit them,” Xavier finally said. 

“Which is why I already agreed to take a team up there to help. Kurt did request Jean and Hank being a part of it as they are our best talkers,” Logan informed him. “I was hoping for some advice, if I was honest I wish you were here because you’d be the best to sort this shit out as politics isn’t in my genes,” he admitted. 

“No it is not, but sadly I’m unable to help in this regard. Jean and Hank will be of great aide in this matter,” Xavier responded with a smile. “They are more than a match for me in hopefully working something out that allows Genosha keeping its independence,” he mused.

“Agreed Chuck, but I worry about what they will ask for in return,” Logan couldn’t help but speculate. 

“Yes no doubt they will be demanding, but hopefully they will ask for nothing truly beyond reach,” Xavier responded with a nod of his head. “I take it you are not taking the whole team?” he inquired.  
“No Chuck I won’t. The mansion needs to be staffed in case anything else happens while we are gone,” Logan explained. “Plus we have only just started looking for Sinister. Emma can keep on that while we are gone and Scott can keep things in check while we are gone,” he decided. 

“Indeed as he has done so before many times. I suppose Emma would be more willing to work on this for Scott than for you also,” Xavier mused. 

“Hell yeah, she’ll do anything to win Scott over, which is what I’m sure she wants in the end no matter he is supposed to be with Jean,” Logan agreed with a frown. “I can work with the woman Charles. I think she proved where her loyalty is when she almost sacrificed herself to stop Phoenix,” he stated. “But that doesn’t mean I trust her at all. She likes to be in charge and if she can’t be in charge then she will try and manipulate people to try and move events in the way she believes they need to go,” he said.

“As long as she doesn’t cause harm to the team, to our goals or even to the world I see no real problem with her Logan, but keep an eye on her just the same,” Xavier finally said after a brief silence. “I don’t like the idea of her causing strife within the team in her pursuit of Scott any more than I liked it when you pursued Jean so forcibly,” he stated with his own frown marring his features. 

“Yeah I get that Chuck, but in my defense, I couldn’t help it. I’ve never met a woman like Jean before in my life,” Logan couldn’t help but point out. “She calls to me on all levels. She still does, but I won’t push her into anything I swear to you on that,” he added. 

“I know that Logan. You’ve always kept a sense of honesty in your pursuit of Jean even if I didn’t like it and I know Scott especially didn’t like it, but I think that is one of the things that pulled Jean towards you,” Xavier replied with a small smile replacing his frown. “Most people would have pushed and pushed until she gave into you, but you never pushed her to hard and respected her choices and thus that made you interesting, especially considering your wild nature,” he continued.

“I’ll keep things calm Chuck, as best I can,” Logan promised not wanting to discuss this particular subject anymore as it was too sensitive. “There is always going to be tension in any group, but we’ll do our best not to let it get out of control,” he said. “Having said that we still have quite a bit to sort out since I pulled the team back together, especially for some of us. Emma’s attitude bugs me more than anything else,” he admitted.

“Just do the best you can Logan. I’ll let you go so you can sort things out for your trip to Genosha,” Xavier told him. “Do be careful Logan dealing with politicians can be far more deadly than dealing with soldiers or even Magneto,” he advised before he vanished and suddenly Logan was back in the mansion. 

“You don’t have to tell me Chuck. Politicians suck far worse as any other enemy,” Logan grunted before he turned and left the room, knowing that Charles had heard him. 

+TTF+

(Tara’s Dorm)

Tara blinked as she gazed at Willow who had turned up rather unexpectedly wanting to discuss the merits of magic again. Sadly she was so not in the mood to keep up the role of feigning interest in doing so just to keep the redhead happy. Rubbing her forehead, she wondered how to word her protest as she knew Willow could be very snappish once she was refused something, finally she decided to just be direct. 

“Willow I’m not in the mood the discuss magic right now, we just almost lost Xander to his injuries and learned he was a mutant which thankfully included having an ability to save his life,” Tara stated firmly. “I’m still tired and drained from our fight with Adam and his forces, my mind is a jumble of thoughts and contradictions in what happens now,” she continued as Willow began to look put out which didn’t surprise her one bit. “I would think you’d be more interested in checking up on him than coming to me to discuss magic,” she wondered aloud and took note of the red flush that worked its way up Willow’s face. 

“I was going to check on him later, I just wanted to talk with you for a bit about some of these books I’ve been reading,” Willow countered. 

“And I’ve told you before time and again to stop reading books that you are not ready for Willow,” Tara shot back with a tired sigh not really wanting to argue this point again, but she knew it was going to end that way. “You are still basically a novice in magic, reading books beyond your level of experience is asking for disaster,” she stated coldly. “You just won’t listen,” she growled, not surprised to see Willow go red in the face in anger.

“I’ve told you before Tara I know what I am doing. I cast a dark magic curse as my first real spell and it worked,” Willow growled out angry at been called out again on this topic. She hated someone didn’t think her capable of grasping the rules of magic, like she had mastered computers and language and mathematics and everything else she had studied. “I can do anything I set my mind to,” she argued even as Tara sighed and shook her head in frustration. 

“No you can’t and as for your constant defense of casting a dark magic curse as your first real spell that shows your complete lack of knowledge of using magic. You can’t just jump into the deep end and succeed,” Tara shot back now glaring at the redhead. “I’ve told you a hundred times since we met you opened yourself to forces beyond your control or understanding, more than likely you’ve corrupted your core or at least opened it up to corruption in the future,” she stated firmly ignoring the way Willow’s face got redder and redder. “Your very description of what happened tells me the only reason the spell worked was because something chose to make it work, and I doubt it was a benevolent force that did it, but you won’t listen because you feel I am slighting you when I’m not I am just trying to make you see sense,” she finished. 

“How dare you once again try and make me seem like an amateur Tara? I’ve been learning magic since I cast that soul curse and I’ve never failed in any anything I’ve done, not once,” Willow snarled hating what her friend was saying as everything she said annoyed and insulted her. 

“You failed to turn Amy back into a human, as of right now she is still a rat and the fact you won’t let me try and do it shows that your ego just can’t take the fact you’ve failed in your attempts,” Tara argued wondering just how many times they would argue about this before Willow finally let go of her ego and listened to her. 

“GGGRRRR,” Willow could say nothing but gash her teeth at that point as it was true even if she wouldn’t admit the reason she would not allow Tara to try and turn Amy back was the idea that Tara could do it but she couldn’t. “Just let it go Tara, I’ve had it with this argument,” she shouted. “Just because you are a natural born witch it doesn’t make you better than me,” she hissed before turning and storming out of the dorm and passed a very surprised Xander who was on his way to visit Tara to discuss more on the topic of mutants. 

Willow didn’t slow down or even respond to Xander’s greeting and continued to storm out of the dorm house. She hated that Tara felt her unfit to use the higher forms of magic. Hated that she had once again reminded her of her one failure, she just plain hated having her skills and ability to use magic questioned so much. Xander blinked as he watched the fuming redhead storm out and wondered just what it was that had pissed her off. He knew his friend and there were only a few things that would really make her lose her temper. Glancing back at Tara’s room he quickly moved to the door and knocked on it. Tara’s voice soon told him to enter which he did to find his friend laying on her bed looking very frustrated.

“You okay Tara?” he inquired worried that the two had gotten into an argument as after his talk with Buffy had managed to quell her initial harsh reaction he was hoping the group would all be on the same page again. 

“Just frustrated that Willow has such a large ego that she can’t under any circumstances take any criticism and that she can’t be told to take things slowly,” Tara answered with a sigh as she sat up and faced Xander as he sat down in one of her chairs. “She is a genius and I don’t dispute that, but when it comes to magic intellect is not enough. It isn’t just about following rules on a page there is a correct way of using magic and one must be always careful never to push too far and to never use magic you can’t control or aren’t ready for,” she explained as he listened. “She is still a novice when it comes to magic, but she won’t hear it and even though I’m actually a mutant and not a natural born witch as I told them that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I am talking about,” she added. “If she keeps over extending herself and using magic beyond her level of control or understanding she will corrupt her core and we will lose her Alex. She will become just another uncaring witch who wants power,” she stated and Xander could hear the belief in her tone that what she said would come to pass and it chilled him to the bone to hear it. 

“Willow has always succeeded at the things she had studied or attempted. It goes with having such absence parents that she did anything to try and attract their attention,” Xander admitted with a sigh as he sat forward somewhat. “Then we met Buffy and I think she shifted that need to Buffy herself, wanting to be needed and someone she valued and so far it has worked and Buffy has never truly understood magic and its workings and thus doesn’t see the downside of encouraging her to push herself,” he went on. “I learnt early on the dangers of magic. From seeing how Catherine Madison swapped bodies with her daughter and tried to seriously harm a bunch of cheerleaders for no real reason except pride and ego to the love spell I had Amy cast and how it turned every female bar Cordelia into obsessive maniacs willing to kill me if they couldn’t claim me,” he told her. “I also saw what Ethan Rayne did during Halloween and how he transformed us all into our own costumes. Quite a few people died that night just because he wanted to have some fun,” he added with a shake of his head as he recalled that event. 

“But you think that Willow and Buffy to a lesser extent failed to learn that, don’t you?” Tara inquired with interest as some of what Xander was saying she hadn’t been told about yet. Clearly there were a lot of things about their earlier adventures she hadn’t learned about. 

“Yes I do. Buffy, back then, was so obsessed with trying to escape being the Slayer and wanting a normal life and I didn’t really blame her for wanting that, but sadly that want got people hurt and worse killed,” Xander admitted with a pained look on his face. “Do you remember everything I told you about Angel?” he inquired and Tara quickly nodded. “She let herself get so wrapped up in him no matter that he was a vampire, a corpse for all intent, so by the time he lost his soul and went on his killing spree she couldn’t no matter what we said or what he did bring herself to kill him,” he told her darkly. 

He really didn’t like thinking about those times as they still brought back some very negative feeling where Buffy was concerned. He had put a lot of it behind him, but every now and then he couldn’t help it when they returned which is why he didn’t get so mad on learning Buffy had a thing about Mutants. “That was where her focus was, not on things like magic or the way the witches and warlocks we encountered acted which should have been a big warning sign on the dangers of magic and sadly Giles allowed it to pass as well without trying too hard to keep her on a safe path where it was needed,” he continued. “They won’t listen to me about it as they believe I know dick about it and to the most part that is true, but I know to fear it and I know not to take it for granted,” he finished and Tara smiled because those two things were major important points to keep in mind where magic was concerned and she said so. 

“All we can hope for now is that she puts her ego aside and listen and learns and that Giles will see the problem and help us fix it before it becomes unfixable,” Tara stated after a brief silence. “Anyway enough about Willow and magic. What did you want to see me about?” she inquired deciding they had talked about this enough.

“Mutants, what they can do and how far their abilities can be used,” Xander answered, not minding in the least at the changing of the subject topic. “The upsides and downsides of being a mutant, what to keep an eye out for and things like that,” he added. 

“I thought you might come to ask me those questions. Let me make us a cup of tea as this will be along conversation Alex, I can assure you,” Tara said in response and he returned a small smile. “Might as well settle in,” she added as she moved to her kitchen and put the kettle on. 

Xander just nodded his head and settled back into the chair and wondered if it was possible for Willow to put aside her ego, to allow people to actual criticize her and try and help her. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, thus he turned his mind to what he was about to learn and he wondered just how much he had to learn.


End file.
